The present invention relates to a video recording/playback system for recording and playback of video data such as, for example, movies and dramas.
Various types of television broadcasting are performed through terrestrial and satellite broadcast channels, cable communication networks, and the like. Television companies that provide TV broadcasts to viewers free of charge run on revenue in commercials which are broadcasted during intermissions of TV programs. Advertisers pay for the rights to air their commercials on the presupposition that viewers would view the commercials. Because the commercial effect is greater for time zones or TV programs expected to have a high viewing rate, the TV companies set commercial charges, considering viewing rates.
Meanwhile, a consumer video recording/playback device called a Personal Video Recorder (PVR) has lately been introduced to the market. In functionality, the PVR is similar to a Video Tape Recorder (VTR). The VTR uses magnetic tape media as recording media, whereas the PVR uses randomly accessible disk media such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) and rewritable Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) as recording media.
Accordingly, the PVR has a simultaneous recording/playback capability which is not supported by the VTR, this capability enabling a playback of recorded video while recording video such as TV programs. Using the simultaneous recording/playback capability, the PVR user can immediately view recorded video pictures rendered by playback while continuing recording before the completion of recording a TV program; that is, the user does not have to wait until the recording finishes to view the TV program. Even when the PVR is recording another TV program, the user can play back a previously recorded program and enjoy it.